


假期练习

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: CP：Daniel Atlas/Lex Luthor（无差），涉及Mark、Mike/Phoebe食用标示：JesseBros，莱总刚接手公司、丹总还没加入天眼、马总才被哈佛录取、小特工仍没觉醒关键词：暑假/双向暗恋/敏感带（测试结果，写出来并没什么关联）





	

大片大片色彩浓郁的画漆被刮下来，油画布上除了支离破碎的空缺还留下了斑驳的刀痕。Lex还没有学会控制自己的情绪。阳光照射在宽广的草坪上，Lex的脸正对着烈日，模糊于光热中的，仿佛下一刻就会燃烧起来，最后变成一堆灰烬，和地上的色块混在一起，不分彼此。

Daniel藏在的柱子后，凝视着即将干枯的青草和Lex。因为高温而被汗水粘在额前的刘海他也顾不得理会，低头看了眼手中的五十四张扑克，放弃了炫耀新魔术的念头，沿着粗糙的柱子滑落在地上，背靠着栏杆直到听见Lex离开的声音。

 

“Mike你不要往我行李里塞奇怪的东西！”Mark一边嚼着零食一边跳到箱子旁边及时制止。

“我只是给你放了点让你会觉得人生美妙的小东西，有问题吗？”他站起身看着自己即将前往哈佛住宿的同胞弟弟，显得有些无辜，别扭腼腆的内八字脚可爱得会让女友大喊“Honey”，但屋内的其他兄弟却全都是无情的混蛋。

“我会收拾的，距离开学还有很长一段时间呢！”

“如果你在假期里能干点家务而不是整天对着电脑我想会更有说服性。”刚从浴室里出来还披着浴袍的Lex靠在门框上看着他们俩，任由水珠顺着未擦干的长发滴在地板上。

“我在做一个博客的插件，还差一点点，等测试完了发给你们用怎么样？”他继续往嘴里塞妙脆角，把撕得不怎么整齐的包装袋递到到Lex跟前：“烧烤味的。”

Lex没有拒绝：“下次买番茄吧。”

“有，楼下零食柜子里，还有芝士奶酪口味。”为了让Lex尽快放任他不管Mark不介意分享自己原本就买来塞柜子的杂货。

“谢谢。你看到Danny了吗？”

“他不在地下室吗？他有东西漏在院子里。”

“好吧，地下室。”Lex只是随口一问，Mark的意图他很清楚，Mark已经高中毕业了，自己也没必要像家长一样时刻监督他什么时候该做什么。以及——“Mikey，你不会希望Mark刚去哈佛就被抓住像你那样三天两头需要保释的，对吧？”

“呃……嗯……抱歉，我忘记了。”Mike迅速拿回自己的小袋子离开。

“我不希望你教他coffeeshop餐牌上会有的东西。”Lex警告地看了他一眼。

 

地下室的风格和后来Daniel藏身纽约时的公寓非常相似，只是光线少了那么点。架子上摆满了他从美国各个角落的魔术用品店里淘来的“珍品”，尽管Lex并不是很清楚它们真正的价值，只是有时Daniel会滔滔不绝地向他介绍自己新藏品有多么难得多么有历史。

Daniel不太喜欢别人乱碰他的东西，曾经试过Mike自己半夜high了把地下室的东西全移了位，被Daniel抓住嘴炮了整个后半夜，然而Mike根本没有醒过来两人扯了好几小时的嘴皮子结果都睡着在沙发上，第二天毫无悬念地集体进厂维修，Lex和Mark非常友善地把他们留下独自面的穿白大褂会笑眯眯拿着针筒的“维修人员”。

而此时的Daniel正埋头在自己的世界里，连Lex推开门的声音都没有听见。他的手灵巧地让纸牌舞出眼花缭乱的节奏，但因为自己一次次临近收尾却打散花色而感到恼怒，手指因为情绪无处宣泄而不停跳跃，眉头紧锁，连平日里备受女性青睐的迷人双眼也覆上阴霾。

Lex默默地倒退出门，在他刚踏出楼梯合上门锁的瞬间，听到那扇铁门后传来椅子背被踢翻的声响。他把一张葵扇K塞进门前的杂物篓里。

 

暑假的日子过得很快，有时Lex会抓着弟弟们出来打篮球，炎热的天气伴随在户外并不讨人喜，这时Lex会扎起自己过长的头发，露出光裸的后颈，白色的篮球衫套在他身上就如同他每一件得意的衬衫，身为LexCorp的CEO从未收敛自己的气场。有时候Daniel会想，如果自己擅长绘画，那么Lex毋庸置疑，必然是他最完美的缪斯。但很可惜他不是。

在运动方面没有人比Mike更擅长，尽管他看上去是兄弟中最孱弱的，而Lex则是最有技术的一个，至于Mark那个电脑狂对体育一点也不上心，Daniel可以说是最“正常”的一个，他可不敢用魔术来夺个球投篮，除非他想被另外三个人集体当篮子使。于是一如既往的陪跑，连篮球都几乎没擦到。

 

距离Mark去哈佛报到还有一天，Daniel已经帮他指定好了接下来的日程表，包括后面几天要做些什么，从哪里上车哪个班次、几点报到几点与兄弟们联系保平安、时间段内要认清学校里的路等等。Mark表示自己看着就头疼，但他更害怕如果自己不按照这样做会被Daniel贴身跟着直到完成列表上的所有任务。

Mark的暑期结束了，他也如愿地完成了自己的博客插件，最大的好处可能就是让Daniel可以屏蔽掉某些女粉丝过度热情的告白，除此之外Lex开始进入日理万机没时间搭理，Mike这个现充每天就想着和女友Phoebe秀恩爱或者捣鼓自己的漫画。等他吐槽完大家一点都不能理解他插件的用处只能他自己一个人线上线下同时从口中和手上拉出一大段字符扔给地球后，Lex提醒他已经到了好孩子该睡觉的时间。真是令人讨厌的监护人，Mark在键盘上敲了这么一句，发送到博客后结束了今晚的“口才与演讲”自觉关机回床上。

 

“我听说你最近在研究一个新的魔术？”Lex路过Daniel房间的时候敲了下他打开的门扉。

Daniel从电脑桌前把椅子转到Lex的方向：“确实。”

“你不打算给我展示一下吗？”Lex小幅度地摊手。

“我迟些用来表演的。”Daniel的眼睛闪躲了一下，Lex敏感地捕捉到。

“如果我没有记错，你的所有魔术，我都是第一个观众？难道变了吗？”Lex走进房间，随意地坐到他床上。

“我还没有练习好。”Daniel下意识地用脚跟推了一下自己的椅子让自己与Lex一定距离。

“好吧。你有没有想过比起Mark你更应该关心一下Mike？”Lex换了个话题。

“他有Phoebe看着没问题，Phoebe是CIA，我已经查清楚了她的所有资料我都有。”Daniel侧头指了指自己的脑袋。

“噢？是吗，Mercy给我的文件我还没看。”Lex似乎真的不知道Phoebe的身份，但从他毫无惊讶之色的表情来看，他心里大约也有个猜测。

“Mercy，嗯，Mercy，你的新助理。”Daniel有些神经质地重复。

“她是个好女孩。”Lex大方地夸奖自己的得力助手。

“是吗。”Daniel似乎不太想继续回话，他转回到电脑面前，继续研究魔术相关的视频。

“你的魔术呢？”Lex的声音从他头顶传来，似乎是已经站到了他身后。

“我说了还没练好。”Daniel这次的回答比方才更加急促。

Lex伸手把他的椅子再次转过来面对自己：“但我觉得你已经不用练习了。”

Daniel没有说话，但是放大的瞳孔泄露了他的紧张。

“那么，暑假已经结束了，我还是你的第一个观众吗？”Lex双手伸展越过办公椅撑着桌沿，温热的气息贴在Daniel脸上。Daniel眯着眼，舞台上自信得近乎傲慢的神情重新回到了他的身上，他一手抵着Lex的胸膛稍微推开他，一手将扑克往天上撒开，然后问他：“当然。”

“这次是什么把戏？不让我先选张牌吗？”

Daniel从他胸前滑落到腰间：“不用选，它就在这里。”Lex低头望去。“为什么不打开它看看呢？”

“真有趣，亲爱的。那么未来的大魔术师先生，你愿意为它签个名吗？”

“纸牌？还是它？”Daniel整个人靠在椅背上，看着Lex因为俯视而垂下的金发。

“你觉得呢？”

“如你所愿。”

 

FIN.


End file.
